


A Fly on the Wall, A Spy in the Hall

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finduilas wishes she could be in the room as her father discusses the Fëanorions with her uncle.On the other hand, snooping around the hallways (while her uncle is unaware that she does such) is probably more fulfilling.





	A Fly on the Wall, A Spy in the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Last Fan Standing on Dreamwidth, prompt 'fly'. Also for Legendarium Ladies April on Tumblr, though I feel like I'm overwhelming the other fic written for it with all my stories for it.

Finduilas wishes she could be a fly on the wall as her father discusses the Fëanorions with her uncle. She does not trust them, though Celebrimbor has always been polite to her. 

But her uncle does not think it is her place, so she is forced to remain out here. 

That is fine – Celegorm and Curufin overlook her as well, so she lingers in the hallways near their rooms and chats with the servants who clean the rooms, smiling and saying she is just looking for ideas on what to get Celebrimbor for his birthday (she really does plan to get him a present, but she knows him well enough to decide that herself). 

Curufin himself speaks to her once after he hears that, and she shrugs her shoulders and pretends to be utterly confused when he bluntly asks if she is in love with his son. “No, I just thought he would like a present for his birthday – I know he said some of his smithying tools were lost when he had to flee, but I know so little about those that I couldn’t find replacements that I thought would be worthy. And I had to leave most of my things behind when we fled too, so I know how it feels to lose things you hold dear.”

He rolled his eyes at that, but suggested some things she could get and then left to join his brother. 

She almost felt bad for him, until she remembered that if he brought doom on Uncle Finrod, they’d probably get wrapped up in it too. Then she just felt bad for Celebrimbor, that his father wasn’t capable of just being a good father without messing everything else up. 

After that conversation, she goes back to her father’s rooms to wait for him, and then she tells him what she had discovered that day. 

Her Uncle might not even believe that his cousins were plotting anything, but she knew better. Thankfully, her father was willing to listen to her about it. 

Now, she just needed to figure out some way to find out more information.


End file.
